Captive
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl Dixon and his group stumbled across a very damaged woman and another group of survivors at a prison. Will they be able to heal each other and find love in this world fill of the undead. Daryl/OC in a AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Silence broken

Lynn was having the same dream that always woke her. She was back in her parent's house; she heard her father's muffled voice from inside her brother's room. She stopped at the door and slowly cracked the door open so she could see inside…..and that's where it always ended. This time was no different as she woke in a pool of her own sweat, she cursed under her breath. What she won't give for one full night's sleep.

She sat up, the light from the gas lantern still lighting the library, she really needed to learn how to sleep in the dark. She sighed as she flung her legs over the side of the couch. She looked around the prison library, she sometimes had to remind herself that she was free to come and go as she pleased. Thru she would never leave the group. She had been in for life. She had never been one to play nice with others and being in solitary had probably been what saved her life. When the world went to shit a small handful of guard's in the women's wing had gone around and let them out. Most of the prisoners and guards had fled. But she had no one to check on, so she stayed. Their group now had six members, including Lynn. She sighed running a tired hand thru her long black hair; well she might as well get up and go relieve Tyrese from watch.

Lynn almost laughed when she walked into the security room; Tyrese was slumped over the security monitors lightly snoring. Lynn pulled herself together, she hardly ever showed emotion, so she gently tapped Tyrese on the shoulder making him jump a foot in the air. The large ebony man scrambled to his feet, "God damn it Lynn! Wear a fucking bell or something."

Lynn leaned against the nearby wall, "I was up thought maybe you might want some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Tyrese ran a tired hand over his face, "That would be great, but you had watch the last three nights."

Lynn shrugged her shoulders, motioning to the monitors, "Anything on the group we saw take the men's side the other day?"

Tyrese looked back at the monitor that showed the yard of the men's prison. Walkers were still shuffling around groaning, "Nothing. I figure they are held up in cellblock six. But Norman and I aren't sure if we should let them know we are here. You know from our last run some people can't be trusted nowadays."

Lynn took over the chair that Tyrese had vacated, "Some MEN have never been worth trusting, but I'll go along with whatever you two say."

Tyrese nodded moving toward the door, he gave her one last glance, "I'll keep my door open, just yell if anything comes up."

Lynn didn't give him a second look she just grabbed her cigarettes from her back pocket and her book. She gave him a small wave of her hand like she was dismissing him and lit a smoke and cracked her book.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Daryl hated all this wait and see bullshit. They had been at the prison for a week and besides finding the mess hall fairly untouched nothing had gone as planned. They still had a fucking yard full of walkers, they were freezing their asses off, and Herschel's health had only gotten worse. He sighed scanning the yard, he hated watch but it was better than laying in his cot listening to the women cry. He sighed maybe coming to the prison had been a bad idea.

He pulled the grease rag from his pocket and began wiping at his crossbow. He heard Rick making his way up to his post at the windows and he nodded at the man. Rick sighed leaning against the wall, "I think tomorrow we need to make another run at clearing the yard."

Daryl looked at the man taking him in, "Ya sure the others are ready?"

Rick ran a tired hand over his scruffy face, "Yeah. They have to be. We need to get this place made into some kind of a home and we can't if we stay inside."

Daryl nodded looking outside at the hoards of walkers. "Alright, well then I better get some sleep tonight." Rick didn't say anything as Daryl headed toward the cells.

As Daryl settled down on his cot he took a deep breath, hoping that maybe tomorrow they would work their way thru the walkers and he'd be able to get some fresh air. He had been locked up before and being in this cell all the time was driving him fucking nuts. He punched at his pillow and forced his eyes shut.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

After a light breakfast Rick led Glen, Maggie, TDog, and Daryl out to the yard. The walkers started surrounding them, Rick screamed for them to hold their circle. Daryl felt every muscle in his body go into battle mode as they worked across the yard taking out any walker within reach. Things were going well until Maggie went to open a door that led to another section of prison. As soon as she did a large walker in a guard uniform tumbled out after her making her scream for her life.

Daryl was closest and he rushed to her aid, just as he got close he heard a shot and saw the large walker fall at Maggie's feet. He glanced thru several sets of fencing to see a small dark hair woman staring at him. On her realizing that she had been spotted she bolted. Daryl grabbed the fence, "HEY!"

Lynn broke into a full on run toward Tyrese and Norman. The plan had been to help them if they could, but not bring attention to themselves. But when Lynn saw the walker advancing on the girl she had to do something, she had put her rifle to her shoulder and shot before she had time to think. The look on the man's face had said it all she was seen.

Tyrese and Norman had heard the shot and were running toward her. Tyrese glanced over her shoulder, "What did you?" Lynn swallowed hard catching her breath, "Big fucker was going after the girl. I'm sorry I fired without thinking." Norman shot her a dirty look as a voice floated toward them on their walkie, "Hey, if you can hear me, my name is Rick Grimes. We don't mean you any harm, we just need some help."

Norman pointed at her, "Damn it Lynn, can't fucking listen to one instruction."

Tyrese put his hand up stopping the two of them from going further. He snapped the walkie in his hand to on, "This is Tyrese Mitchell, I was a guard here. We have a small group in the women's side. We don't want any trouble. My girl was aiming for the geek, not your people."

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

After the walker take down Daryl had grabbed everyone and hurried them into the prison. Daryl told Rick everything he could remember about the girl; most importantly that she had a walkie strapped to her leg. Glen scrambled finding one at an old guard station, after a few minutes of trying different channels they finally got a response. Rick felt like he would cry when he heard the other man's voice.

"This is Tyrese Mitchell, I was a guard here. We have a small group in the women's side. We don't want any trouble. My girl was aiming for the geek, not your people."

Rick pushed down the button, "We know, we know and thank her she saved our Maggie. We wanted a place to hold up, we have women and children in our group, we just want a safe place."

Tyrese glanced at Norman who was shaking his head in disbelief, "We have to get them over here."

Norman shook his head, "We don't know them? Remember the last run to town that group almost killed me. If it wasn't for Lynn I would be dead. What if it's the same group?"

Tyrese knew that any kind of olive branch to these people could kill the women that he and Norman had with them. He sighed looking up at the nearest guard tower, he motioned Lynn and Norman's attention, "What if we jumped onto their roof and just went for a little visit and got the lay of the land. The other ladies could hold things down here; let us see if these people are worth taking in. If not, we can clear them out."

Lynn sighed the thought of children being stuck over in cell block six was eating at her. There were hundreds of walkers stuck inside cellblock seven and she knew if a child stumbled across them, they would be dead within seconds. She took a deep breath, "I think we go, but leave Norman here just in case we don't make it back."

Tyrese nodded his head, he pushed the button down on the walkie, "Well Rick Grimes we'll come by for a visit."

It didn't take much for Lynn and Tyrese to hop the small gap between the guard tower and the other cell block they had done it a million times since the shit had hit the fan. They approached the window on the upper level and right away they could hear muffled voices underneath them.

As Tyrese took the metal stairs approaching the voices Lynn hugged her rifle close to her shoulder, ready to kill anyone that threatened them. When Tyrese got to the last step a dirty looking mother fucker with a crossbow approached them, his voice was harsh and filled with venom, "Who the fuck are you?"

Tyrese laughed, the sound bouncing thru the cells, "Well I'm Tyrese Mitchell and who are you big man?" Daryl eyed the large man, his gun was still on his shoulder, but the short dark haired woman behind him had her rifle trained right on Daryl.

Rick stepped from behind Daryl and extended his hand, "Tyrese, Rick Grimes." Rick felt a little nervous as the large man's ebony hand engulfed his, "Nice to meet you. This here is Lynn Jaded." Rick gave the small intense woman a quick nod before gesturing to Daryl, "This is Daryl Dixon. Can we offer you anything to drink?"

Tyrese shook his head, "No, we just wanted to get the lay of the land. Care if we meet the rest of your group? I swear we don't bite." Rick took him in for a minute and put a hand on Daryl's arm making him lower his weapon. Rick led them into the cell block where their group stood in awe of Tyrese and Lynn.

It took all Lynn had not to gasp when she saw the small dark haired boy half hidden behind a very pregnant woman; the boy looked just like her brother David. She settled herself as Tyrese directed her to lower her weapon. She did but kept the safety off and at the ready on her side, she didn't trust anyone.

Rick made introduction around the group and asked them to sit. Tyrese did, but Lynn kept a silent vigil over his shoulder as the dirty redneck did with Rick. Her eyes darting around taking them all in trying to get a read on these people.

Tyrese took a deep breath, he saw that this group needed help, and he knew their side of the prison would be a much better fit then the men's side. "Listen Rick, we have six people over on our side. I was a guard when shit went down, me and a handful of the guys let the women go. I stayed because I didn't have anyone to go home too. We have the women's prison doc, Norm. We have Lynn and three other women, all ex prisoners. We have everything we need even have the generators running over there. We just have run into some bad groups lately."

Rick nodded, "We have too. We are just folks looking for a safe place to hold up, build something."

Tyrese nodded, "Well if you want we have a better set up over there. If you want you and your guy there can come take a look. But I warn you, if you touch these women, I'll kill you if they don't."

Rick understood his meaning, "Some goes for us. You touch one of our people you'll wish the walkers took you." Tyrese nodded his agreement.

Within thirty minutes Tyrese led Daryl and Rick into the security monitoring area where Norman stood with the other women behind him. Lynn brought up the rear keeping an eye on the two men.

Tyrese motioned to Norman, "This here is the doc, Norman, Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon." Norman gave them a nod, "Well welcome to our little safe haven."

Rick listened as Tyrese introduced all the women to him. Daryl took it all in, something didn't sit well with all this, cons were cons and he could see hard time etched on each face as the women smiled at him. He hissed in Rick's ear loud enough for Lynn, who was behind them, to hear. "Need to be fuckin' askin' what these bitches were in here for. Could cut our throats in our sleep."

Lynn's laughter made both men jump; she walked from behind them and sat down on the counter of the security area pulling a cigarette from her pocket. "You boys scared of us?" Her eyes narrowed and her face turned a stoic hard that unnerved everyone in the room, "Oh it's us that should be afraid of you."

Tyrese stepped in between Lynn and the two newcomers hoping to head off a fight. "Kat is in here for grand theft auto, Chloe is in here for running Georgia's leading whore house, Jess is in here for kidnapping several men for money, and Lynn …."

Before he could finish Lynn jumped down from the counter and moved closer to the two men, "I killed people, let's leave it at that." She saw the redneck flinch and she chuckled inside, that's right be fucking afraid of me.

Daryl took her in as she moved near the other women in almost a protective way, but he could tell even the other women were nervous around her, that was a bad fucking sign. He wanted to go run screaming from this place, but he followed Rick's lead.

Rick took everything in, "Well do you think we could live together in peace?" His question more directed at Lynn more than anyone else.

Tyrese answered him with a hearty laugh, "Yeah, we haven't had any problems. We all have personal space and we respect each other. Now let me give you a tour."

After an hour of wandering around the women's side Daryl felt more at ease, but maybe it was because Norman joined them and the little dark haired bitch had disappeared. She gave Daryl the god damn creeps, she didn't talk much and when she did she only had venom drip from her mouth. Tyrese lingered outside of a door marked library. "This here is Lynn's area." Daryl watched as the big man knocked on the door and waited for the crazy bitch to answer him.

Lynn had all the people she could handle for the day and once Tyrese and Norman had disappeared she felt all her resolve drain from her. She gathered her rifle and made her way into the hall, when Chloe grabbed her wrist, "Do you trust these people?"

She turned to see all three women staring at her, she let a sigh escape her lips, "Yeah, they have a pregnant woman and a kid with them. I think they are alright."

Kat folded her arms in front of her, "You don't look like you're so sure."

Lynn nodded her head, "Yeah I think they're on the up and up. They look to damn dirty and hungry not to be. You all know me the thought of more people in the fucking way makes my skin crawl. But I'm sure they're fine."

That seemed to be good enough for the three women that Lynn had became close to in the last eight months. She gave them a quick nod and headed for her sanctuary, the library.

She had gone to the library which doubled as her room and settled herself down with a book. Hoping that Tyrese would skip her area, since he knew better than anyone how she liked her space. But sure as shit there he was knocking on her door anyway. She growled as she drug herself to the door. When she opened it there stood Tyrese, "What?"

Tyrese softly smiled at her, "I wanted them to see the library, won't be but a minute." She looked at the men and regrettable moved letting them in her area. She moved in front of them as Tyrese talk and pulled herself back onto the couch, her hand going behind one of the cushions so she could check to make sure the small handgun she kept there was still in place. The cool metal on her hand made her relax with the strange men in her sanctuary. She opened her book and pretended to read, all the while keeping her peripheral vision on the dirty redneck that kept staring at her.

Daryl had followed them into the library his eyes gazing at Lynn as she made her way back to the couch. He took note of her back that was showing from under her tank top, her skin was littered with several prison tats, ones that someone only gets when they've been inside awhile. But she didn't look more than thirty, if that, what the fuck did she do? He was staring at her when she whipped a gun from behind a cushion and pointed it at him.

**Thanks for reading. Be gentle, please….I'm working on something here really I am. Thanks, Kaye **


	2. Space

Chapter 2…..Space

Daryl stared at Lynn; the bitch was not holding a gun on his ass. Tyrese stepped in between them right away holding his hands up to Lynn, "Lynn put that thing away. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Though he knew why she was like that, he watched as she flicked the safety on and relaxed back into the couch. Lynn sighed, "Ok, sorry Tyrese but the fucker is eyeing me."

Daryl started toward her, but felt Rick's hand on his shoulder, "Daryl, let it go."

Daryl shrugged him off, "Fuck if I will. Don't think for one second I'd eye up a bitch like you!"

Lynn half laughed, but taking one look at Tyrese's face she kept her mouth shut, opting to reopen her book and shut her mouth.

Tyrese turned to Rick, "Ok, let's head down to the office and talk." Rick nodded pulling Daryl from the room.

Once they were seated in the large office that held Tyrese's cot, Norman appeared with a bottle of bourbon and four glasses. Tyrese filled the glasses and leaned back in his chair. "Listen we run a tight ship here. Everyone works, everyone does watch, and we all go on runs together. We make it work. The girls are well behaved."

Daryl growled at him, taking a sip from his glass, "What about the bitch with the fucking gun?"

Tyrese looked at Norman, Norman nodded at him, "You need to tell them, maybe they'll give her a wide berth till she's alright with this."

Tyrese sighed looking into his glass, "When the world went to shit we let the women go, but some of the boys had other ideas. Norman and I worked on clearing people out that wanted to go. We had almost forgotten about the solitary area, that's where Lynn's cell was. When we finally remembered most of the women were already turning, but Lynn she's smart and she saved up some food. But a few of the other guards that stayed behind with us, Chuck and Mike, they had other ideas. When we got down there they were raping her. Now mind you, Lynn never played well with others to begin with, but what they did to her broke something deep inside her. I killed the fuckers there. Norman and I patched her up and she stayed."

Rick leaned back in his chair, "What was she in for to begin with? I mean is she dangerous? Should I keep my people away from her?

Tyrese looked into his face, "If she was tried today she would've gotten off. She found her father molesting her little brother. She was twenty one and home from college, the boy was ten. She snapped when she found him. She slit his throat. Her father was the police chief over in Randall. So they threw the book at her. I've been here ten years. I was here when they brought her in; she got the shit kicked out of here the first year, after that she was the one giving the shit. Now she keeps to herself, helping when needed, but we leave her alone. That's what I think she would want from you all."

Rick nodded, "I'll tell my people. But we need to talk some things over."

Tyrese nodded, motioning to the walkie, "Just keep it turned to channel three and let me know when you make up your minds." The men stood and shook hands and led them back to the guard tower.

It didn't take long for Rick's group to decide the women's side of the prison was safer for them. By night fall they were throwing their things across the gap of the roof to the guard tower. When they finally gathered all their stuff and entered the women's side of the prison the smell of food filled their noses.

Tyrese smiled, "Our ladies are cooking up a feast for you all. Lynn and Norman got a deer the other day so looks like we're eating well tonight."

After showing them to the showers and their rooms he retreated to their small mess hall to help with the setting up for dinner. Lynn worked at the sink washing dishes as they started passing out food. Norman hung back while the other women greeted the new arrivals, "You nervous?"

She hated how the doc always seemed to know her mood, her eyes stayed down, "Don't like new people."

Norman nodded, "Well I understand, but these people don't seem too bad. It's the boy right?"

She looked up at him, she regretted in that moment ever telling him about David. "Food's gettin' cold Doc. I'll be on my best behavior." Norman held the door open for her as she handed him a plate and entered the mess hall.

Lynn sighed as she scanned the room, but she picked a seat near Tyrese and sat down staring at her plate. Her eyes didn't come up till she heard Rick. The man stood up, "I just want to thank you ALL for welcoming us with this dinner. WE promise to make sure we repay you for your kindness. So here's to this being the first of many meals together." Lynn glanced around the table at all the happy faces, until her eyes landed on the redneck; his face looked just as twisted up as hers.

She wasn't snapped out of her thoughts till she heard a small voice behind her, "Excuse me." She turned to stare into the warm brown eyes of Carl Grimes; she heard the room go quiet around her. The boy took no notice of it, "My dad said your room was the library and that we couldn't go in there without asking. I'm dying for something to read, do you think I could check it out?"

Lynn had to swallow a sob, she pulled her hardness around her like a cloak trying not to show her weakness, "Sure kid, just bring your mom with you." The boy smiled at her, "Thanks, mom did you hear it's cool. Can we can after dinner?" Lynn just nodded, trying to act like she could care less, "Sure kid whatever."

Lynn helped finish up the dishes and she retreated to her library, she had almost forgotten about the kid, when she turned to the corner to her room there he was with a few of the women from his group. He smiled at Lynn, "I hope it's cool I brought Carol and Beth too." Lynn nodded opening the door to her room, she saw the women were nervous and she chuckled inside, motioning to the books, "Take what ya need."

She disappeared into the small office where she kept her stuff and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a fresh tank top. When she came out she made a bee line for the couch, watching them as they looked thru the books. She sat up pulling out her weapons bag to clean her guns, when the small framed woman spoke to her, "Do you mind if we take more than one?"

Lynn shook her head, trying to be friendly, "No it's fine. Take what you want."

The woman nodded, "My name's Carol by the way thanks for dinner."

Lynn nodded, "No problem."

Lynn tried to ignore them and concentrate on cleaning the guns in her lap when the door opened. Rick stood in the doorway with Daryl. Rick nodded at Lynn, "Was wondering if we could find some reading too?" Lynn sighed, nodding her head and motioning to them to come in. She retreated into the small office throwing on a set of sweats and her denim jacket. When she returned to the library she saw that almost everyone had appeared in her room. Tyrese gave her a gentle smile, knowing she was about to go ape shit, she looked at him trying to hold onto her temper, "Going to the yard." He nodded knowing what she was up too. She grabbed her rifle and a box of ammo and pushed by the redneck to head out to shot some shit.

She felt alive as she loaded and reloaded the rifle. It gave her a sense of pride as she dropped the walkers and hell her aim was getting better. She took a deep breath of the spring air, her mind going to David and how much he loved spring. She tried to stop the tears from coming, but just seeing the little boy that looked so much like her now dead little brother was tearing her apart. She leaned over the small rail of the tower and let the tears roll silently down her face. She sighed, hearing heavy footsteps on the guard tower stairs and she wiped her tears with her coat sleeve, she was never going to peace now that the new guys were here. She turned to see the redneck staring at her.

Daryl had asked to be put on guard duty first. Tyrese had told him to do a perimeter check then head to the security room to watch the monitors. He also warned him that Lynn always blew off some steam by shooting walkers in the other yards, so he wasn't surprised to see her up there, but he got instantly pissed that she was wasting ammo. Something about her just made him pissed off, she had a hard exterior like his and that unnerved him. So he stormed up the stairs heading to give her a good piece of his mind, but when she turned around he saw fresh tears on her face, he was shocked. Maybe the badass bitch thing was just an act and he couldn't bring himself to lay into her, so he dialed it back a bit, "You're wastin' ammo."

Lynn grabbed up her rifle and shoved the box of ammo into her pocket, "Thank you Captain Obvious." She went to push past him, but his arm blocked her way and she flinched.

Daryl felt like an ass and backed up a little for her to past, he could feel the fear rolling off her for the first time. He heard her feet running down the stairs and he followed her. He caught up to her right before she opened the back door, his voice cutting thru the air, "Where's the guard room?"

Lynn froze, trying to get her nerves under control, she gripped the door and pulled it open, she muttered, "Follow me." Daryl fell in behind her as they walked down the hall, she stopped in front of the door, motioning to the monitors that were already on, Norman saw her face and looked at Daryl and then back to Lynn, "Everything alright?"

Lynn nodded, her voice low, "Yeah hillbilly boy didn't know where the security room was." She heard Daryl give her a grunt but she didn't look back as she made her way to her room.

When she walked in almost everyone had cleared out. She saw Tyrese leaning against the wall watching Carl and his dad as they poured over a the few comic books that the library had. Lynn sighed, "You all almost done? Girl needs to sleep."

Rick looked up and nudged Carl, "Come on we took too much of her time already son."

Carl looked up smiling at her, "Sorry, can I take these all?"

Lynn nodded crossing her arms in front of her, "Yeah kid, no problem."

She walked over and set the rifle by the couch and dumped the ammo box back into her bag. When she turned she was taken aback, Carl had grabbed her waist in a hug, he pulled away and smiled up at her, "Thanks again Lynn."

All she could do was nod as she watched the boy and his father leave. She slowly eased herself onto the couch, she heard Tyrese come over and kneel down in front of her, his big hand going to her knee, "You alright there Lynn?" She shook her head fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Tyrese sighed sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug, "It's alright. They aren't going to hurt you." She looked up at her friend, "Everyone hurts you sooner or later." The sound of her voice like that broke his heart; he couldn't say anything so he just rubbed her back till she pulled herself together.

Daryl stood stretching his stiff limbs; he was glad that his shift was over. He glanced at the clock, three AM, he checked the schedule that Tyrese had put on the door and he swore under his breath. He had to wake up the bitch. He pulled the bow over his shoulder and headed down to the library, he lightly knocked a few times. When he didn't get a response he opened the door.

He moved over to the couch where she was sound asleep. His eyes drifted over her sleeping body. She was a cute girl, even he had to admit. But seeing her on her stomach sound asleep with nothing but a pair of sleep shorts and her tank top ridding up in the back, he had to steady himself before waking her. Just as he leaned down to shake her he heard noise from behind him. He turned to see Tyrese, "Sorry man I was running late. Don't wake her, I'll take her shift. She's done the last three nights and if she's sleeping I want her to stay that way."

Daryl nodded moving out into the hall with Tyrese; he saw the look of relief on the man's face. Daryl nodded his head at her door, "She don't sleep huh?"

Tyrese nodded, "She has some fucked up nightmares. Sometimes she wakes everyone with her screams. It's awful." Daryl understood that, he didn't think any of them had a full night's sleep anymore. Daryl was getting ready to turn and head toward his room, when Tyrese's big hand stopped him, landing on his shoulder.

Daryl flinched at the action and Tyrese held his hands up, "Didn't mean to make you nervous big man. Just wanted to thank you for not getting too upset with her when she pulled the gun."

Daryl grunted, "Well just tell that bitch I don't take kindly to that shit."

Tyrese nodded, "I got ya. She's honestly a pretty good girl, just had a shit life and she does her best. But we were in her area and men she doesn't know well they freak her out."

Daryl's mind went back to the story that Tyrese had told them about how he and Norman had found her. He nodded understanding, "I got it. Night." Tyrese nodded a silent good night to him and headed in the opposite direction to take watch.

The next morning Daryl was up before dawn. He wandered down to the mess hall. He could hear hushed voices as he got closer to the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw Norman and Lynn drinking coffee. Norman looked up and smiled, "Good morning, a fellow early raiser." Daryl nodded to them moving to get a cup of coffee. Lynn kept her eyes on his crossbow, "You hunt?"

Daryl turned looking at her, "Yeah." Norman leaned back against the counter, "Well Lynn and I are going out if you want to tag along. We suck, but sometimes we luck out." Daryl nodded, just the thought of being out in the woods again made his body come alive.

Within an hour Norman and Lynn led him outside the fence thru a series of shortcuts that they had created, thru the maze of fences. When they hit the tree line, his senses came alive. He hated hunting with anyone else, but so far it wasn't too bad. The doc was pretty heavy footed, but he noticed Lynn was almost silent as she moved thru the woods. They stayed out for almost two hours, when Lynn turned to the two men, "We should head back. Tyrese will bring a group out here to look for us." Norman agreed, turning to head back with a few rabbits in his free hand. Daryl fell in behind them; he glanced at Norman, "She doesn't say much."

Norman glanced at Lynn's back, she was moving with purpose toward the prison, "No she doesn't. I feel lucky if I get more than five words. She just keeps to herself really." Daryl could understand that. He wasn't much for talking himself and with all he knew about the woman it was probably just part of her wall to keep others out.

When they arrived at the mess hall, all the others were already up finishing breakfast. Carol grabbed Daryl a plate and sat back down next to Tyrese who was entertaining the group with a story about their first time to town. Daryl walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Lynn sat on the counter eating her food in silence. Daryl filled his cup and turned looking at her, "Ya hunted before?"

Lynn was shocked that the man was trying to start a conversation with her, she sighed, "My grandfather took me out when I was little."

She started at him as he nodded, thoughtfully staring at his boots. Daryl glanced up avoiding her eyes, "Well ya did well. A lot quieter than the doc." Daryl couldn't believe when he saw a small smile spread across her face, she honestly looked beautiful when she smiled. Lynn just shrugged jumping down from the counter, "Doc's ok, he at least watches your back." Daryl headed out toward the door, but stopped giving her a sideways glance, "I'd have your back if the doc won't want to go one morning."

Lynn froze at the sink; she felt a small bit of fear tickle her spine. She knew that the man was just trying to be nice, so she took a deep breath, "Thank you." She watched as Daryl gave her a quick nod and disappeared back into the mess hall.

**Ok, should I keep going? Let me know **


	3. Choices

Chapter 3….Choices

Lynn wiped the sweat off her brow and leaned on the shovel. They had been digging for hours. Something that sucked about the end of the world was no more trash pickup, so they had taken to burying their trash. It was a suck job, but Lynn liked it better than sitting in the kitchen with the other women. She worked next to Tyrese watching the new guys as they worked on putting the dirt from their hole onto the now full trash pit.

She felt Tyrese nudge her, "You still with me?" She looked over and gave him a quick smile, "Yeah."

Tyrese glanced over at Rick and his guys, "It helps having some extra muscle around. I thought this would take forever."

Lynn laughed a little, putting the shovel into the ground again, "Yeah well at least it keeps us busy." Tyrese nodded and was going to say something when they saw the white haired old man go down.

Rick was by Herschel's side as soon as he went down. Everyone started crowding around him, Lynn sighed pushing thru the men, "Move." She fell to her knees checking the old man's pulse, "Shit, Tyrese get Norman and a stretcher, tell him to bring his bag." Lynn started CPR, she glanced at Rick, he had joined her as they worked as a team keeping the man alive.

Norman and several of the other group appeared minutes later. They got Herschel onto the stretcher and worked on him until he was breathing again. Once they got him in the clinic she and Norman continued working on him. After twenty minutes Norman sent Lynn to get the man's children. When she walked into the hall the whole group stood up. She looked at his two daughters that were holding onto each other, "He's doing better; Norman said you could go in." The two women let out a sigh of relief and headed into the clinic. Maggie stopped at the door putting a hand on Lynn's shoulder, "I owe you twice now." Lynn just nodded watching them go.

She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath looking at Tyrese, "Norman needs some supplies for him. He thinks he had a heart attack and we don't have that kind of meds here."

Tyrese sighed leaning against the wall, "We need to go to the hospital?" Lynn just nodded her head, "I'll gear up and go alone. It'll be faster."

Tyrese pushed away from the wall, his face looking instantly pissed, "No way in hell! Remember last time? NO I'll get my stuff and come with."

Rick stepped between them, "My guys will go with Lynn. Glen and Daryl are our going to town guys. It's the least we can do since Herschel is one of our group."

Lynn shifted her feet, her voice was low, "Well looks like we are all one group now, so it don't much matter who goes. I've been there. I know how to get in and out around the walkers."

Tyrese nodded, "She's right we've done this run before. But Lynn I'd feel better if the boys went with you."

Lynn nodded taking in Daryl and Glen, she took two steps closer to them, "If you can't keep up I'll leave your asses." Glen swallowed hard, but Daryl took a step toward her, "Well if ya leave us, I'll put a fuckin' arrow in your ass." Lynn smiled putting her hands on her hips, "Is that right?" Daryl nodded getting closer meeting her glare, "Ya that's right."

Rick pushed the two apart, "Alright you two knock this shit off. You've got to work together." Daryl and Lynn nodded at him, each taking off in different directions to get their gear.

Within an hour they sat outside the small one floor hospital. Lynn sat in the back side listening to the two men argue about which way was the best route to take to get inside. She figured the only way to get in and out was to just leave their asses, so she grabbed her bag and her rifle; she opened the door and ran across the parking lot. She hid behind a dumpster scanning the area for the walkers that were stumbling around. Once she saw her chance she ran pulling herself into a window, her heart racing she settled herself to the floor of the hospital room trying to breath.

Daryl couldn't believe it when he heard the door open and watched as Lynn made her way across the parking lot. Glen stared in disbelief, "What is she doing?" Daryl shrugged, "Bitch has a death wish, come on short round." The two of them ran in the same direction, Daryl took down a few walkers that got to close, retrieving the arrows he saw Glen slip into an open window and he followed.

When Daryl entered the room he saw Lynn standing at the door waiting for him and Glen to catch their breath. She peaked out the door scanning the hallway; she closed the door softly turning to the two men. "We have two in the hall, follow close behind me."

Before either of them could speak she took the knife from her boot and advanced into the hallway. By the time Daryl entered the hallway she had taken both walkers down and was wiping her blade on her pants. She motioned down the hall and they fell in behind her. Luckily the drug room was just down the hall to the right. Lynn filled her bag including a few extras she knew they were low on. When she was done they worked their way back out to the room with the open window. Daryl scanned the parking lot, "Shit they're everywhere." Lynn came to his side and cursed under her breath, she shoved the bag into Glen's hands. "Take this, I'll clear the path." Daryl grabbed her arm, "Ain't gonna let ya go out there alone."

Lynn gave him a soft smile, "Don't worry big man, I've done this a million times, besides if I don't make it back no one is gonna miss me." With that she advanced out the window taking down walkers.

Daryl looked at Glen, "Move your ass." They made their way out into the parking lot; Daryl was impressed that she was doing a great job distracting the walkers for them to get away. By the time they made the car, he glanced back to see where she was, but she was nowhere in sight. Daryl slammed her fist into the dash, "God damn it."

Just as he was getting ready to go back, the back door opened and Lynn dived in back, "Move!" Glen brought the car to life and sped out of town.

Daryl glanced into the back seat; Lynn was covered in geek blood. If someone wasn't paying attention they would think she was a walker. "Ya alright?" She just nodded, but he could see her hugging herself tight.

Lynn just hugged herself, glad that the men didn't see her, when she always zoned out when she killed and they already hated her. She was staring out the window when she saw a red rag in her face, she saw Daryl staring at her, "Take it. Clean your face off." She nodded taking the grease rag from him, "Thank you", she mumbled.

When they got back to the prison she walked down the hall to the clinic. She could hear the gasps from some of the women, but she didn't care she did her job. When she entered the clinic Norman gave her a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing as she handed the bag to him, "Do you need me or can I shower?"

Norman just chuckled, "No I'm good here. Go clean up before you scare the newbies." She nodded and headed toward her room to get some clean clothes.

Once she stepped under the shower the sobs began wrecking her body. She hated what she was, but her father had made sure that she would be nothing more than a murderer. She watched as the dark bloody water slipped off her body. She was leaning her head against the stall when she heard a voice.

Daryl had watched her the whole trip back from town. The way she hugged herself gave her away. She was trying to hold herself together, Daryl knew she was tough, but the night before when he saw her guard down in the tower, he knew she's wasn't as tough as she thought. He eased into the shower, he could hear her crying softly, he stood at the door looking into the mirrors along the way, "Ya alright?"

Lynn froze when she heard his voice, "I'm fine. Something wrong?"

Daryl leaned back against the wall, "No just checking on ya."

Lynn gave out a half laugh, "Thanks big man, but I'm fine. I'm sure you have more important things than holding my hand."

Daryl smirked, he kind of liked her sharp tongue, "Well if you're fine I'll leave ya too it." He left the shower and headed outside to get some fresh air and space between him and the woman that was eating away at his every thought.

After showering and dressing Lynn went to the kitchen to check on dinner. On seeing the room crowded with women she excused herself to her room and lay down. Sleep found her quickly. The next thing she remembered was being shook awake, she had been dreaming again. This time she was standing in front of her brother her hands covered in blood and he was screaming. But when she came too, she figured out the screaming was her.

They were getting ready for dinner when Tyrese went to get Lynn. He stopped in the guard room seeing Daryl kicked back watching the monitors. Tyrese smirked, "Everything quiet?"

Daryl glanced back at the man, "Yeah." Tyrese nodded crossing his arms, "Dinner's just about done." Daryl was starting to stand when they heard her scream. Tyrese bolted toward the library with Daryl on his heels. Tyrese ran into the room to see Lynn thrashing around on the bed, her hair and body covered in sweat. Tyrese leaned down grabbing her, "LYNN! LYNN!" Daryl stood behind him, watching as the woman's eyes snapped open full of fear. She looked up at Tyrese and all her resolve broke, she started to sob and clung to her friend's large arms. Her voice was so soft that Daryl thought for a minute that he had imaged her speaking, "I'm so sorry Tyrese. I'll do better; please don't be mad at me."

Tyrese eased down on the floor taking the woman with him, rocking her back and forth, his large hands gently brushing her hair, "It's alright Lynn. Nobody else heard but me and Daryl. You need to relax; nothing is going to hurt you. Just relax." Tyrese looked at Daryl over Lynn's head, "Daryl can you please get Norman for me?" Lynn looked up trying to move away from Tyrese, she still had fear etched across her face, "No Tyrese I promise I'll calm down."

Tyrese nodded getting off the floor, "Sweetie its ok if you need something for your nerves." Lynn had pushed herself up against the nearby wall, making herself very small; Daryl thought she almost looked like a child standing there with her face looking at the floor.

Lynn couldn't believe she had done this again. Norman had been begging her to take something for her nerves, but she had refused. The prison docs had kept her drugged up most the time during her eight years inside and she hated the feeling it gave her. So when Tyrese asked Daryl to get Norman she tried to relax. She stared at the floor willing her breathing to steady; she finally looked up at Tyrese, "I'm sorry. I'm good now."

Tyrese looked at her trying to gauge if she truly could pull herself together. The last time she woke up like that Norman had to sedate her, she had been really bad that night. He took a deep breath, "Listen, why don't you clean yourself up and come to dinner with us."

Lynn shook her head, "No I don't want to be around people tonight but thank you. I'm not really hungry." Tyrese nodded, "You sure? I can bring you something." Lynn gave him a firm shake of her head, Tyrese seemed to understand. He moved closer to her stopping just a few inches from her, "If you need anything just use the walkie and I'll come running." She nodded again and retreated into the small office.

Tyrese and Daryl made their way into the mess hall and everyone was talking and eating. Tyrese went into the kitchen and made his plate, he turned to Daryl, " I'd be grateful if you didn't mention this to the others. I think your people are afraid of her as it is." Daryl nodded, grabbing a plate for himself as Tyrese left. He stood there for a few more minutes and grabbed a second plate putting some food on it. Before he knew what he was doing he was walking into the library.

Lynn was huddled into a corner of the couch with a bottle of water in her hands. Daryl stood in the doorway watching her shake; he cleared his throat and made his way over to her handing her the plate.

Lynn looked up at him, "I'm really not hungry." Daryl nodded, "I heard ya, but ya got to keep your strength up." She finally sighed taking the plate from him; she was shocked when he sat down on the floor with his back to the couch. He didn't say anything he just ate in silence, glancing over at her every so often. She ate what was on her plate surprised at how hungry she had been.

She took that minute to really take the redneck in, his light brown hair was a mess and he looked like he could use a good shower, but he was fairly good looking. It was the arms that killed her, she watched them as he ate, the muscles flexing a little. She blushed when he turned catching her watching him, "What?" She looked away shaking her head, "Nothing. Just nice to eat with someone that doesn't need me to talk to them."

Daryl nodded, he knew that feeling, "Well don't get to use to my charming company." Lynn laughed and he watched as her face lit up, he couldn't help but give her a sideways smirk. Maybe the prison hadn't been such a bad idea after all, he thought.

**Ok, hope you liked this, pretty nervous Kaye**


	4. Killer Instincts

Chapter 4….Killer Instinct

Lynn was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen the next morning listening to the others as they chatted in the mess hall. She sighed hoping that Tyrese or Norman would kick their asses into gear and get the day's work started. She hated sitting still for too long, it made her mind wander. Her head snapped up when the door opened revealing Carl. He smiled up at her as he put his plate in the sink, "Hey Lynn."

She smiled at him, "Hey kid. What's on the agenda for today? Did anyone decide?"

Carl sighed leaning on the counter across from her, "Dad said we were working on the fences today."

Lynn chuckled the kid looked as down as she did. She jumped off the counter and crouched down in front of him, "Want to work with me today?"

His face brightened, "Yes! It has to be better than listening to mom and dad argue."

Lynn nodded she sensed a lot of tension between the man and his wife, but she figured it was none of her business. "Well let's head out then."

By the time they entered the mess hall, Tyrese was assigning jobs in the yard to the group. Carl piped up, "I want to help Lynn today if that's ok."

Tyrese smiled at Lynn, "Well if that's cool with Lynn and your parents that works for me."

Within an hour they were all stretched out along the fences patching the weaknesses that Rick and Daryl had marked the day before. Carl talked endlessly as they worked, but Lynn didn't mind, she found she loved the boy's attention. When they had finished the last patch on their section they both walked slowly toward the center of the yard. Lynn froze looking toward the men's side of the prison, walker were pouring into their yard. Lynn pushed Carl protectively behind her; there was no way she would make it to the door to get the kid safely inside. She scanned the yard, "Carl we have to make a run for the guard tower." Before the boy could answer she drug him across the yard.

She felt the walkers on her back; she pushed Carl toward the door of the guard tower and grabbed her knife from her boot. She pushed herself up against Carl shielding him with her body; she could feel him tremble against her back. It was at that moment that Lynn snapped, the need to protect this boy was so deep she surged forward ramming the knife into the first walker.

The others came running, Daryl barely remembered hearing Lori scream, his eyes were fixed on Lynn as she tore thru the group of walkers the whole time keeping Carl pushed up against her back.

She tore thru the rotting flesh, her mind was jumbled, but her body pushed on. She had walkers on all sides of her now, she pushed Carl underneath her, the boy cowered in between her legs as she worked. She barely saw the others as they began working to get the outer rim of the walkers.

While most of them were helping save Lynn and Carl, Glen and TDog worked on closing the gate that they had forced open. Daryl saw they had cleared several out, geek bodies were laying everywhere. He watched Tyrese as he took down the last two that weren't right on top of Lynn. As she sliced thru the last two she let out a primal scream. The yard grew silent; the only noise was the sound of the walkers still trapped on the men's side of the prison.

Daryl watched as Lynn grabbed Carl up and pulled him to her, her face was wild and covered with blood. In fact not an inch of her wasn't, even her shirt was soaked thru. She held onto Carl as Tyrese approached her, his hand up, he gently talked to her, "Lynn, everything is fine. You have to let him go. There's nothing here that will hurt him."

Lynn held the knife out gripping the sobbing boy to her; she was still in a dark fog. Tyrese moved closer to her, he spoke to Norman but never took his eyes off of her, "Norman we need your bag I believe." Daryl watched as Norman retreated into the prison, Daryl moved behind Tyrese watching Lynn.

Tyrese kept his eyes on her, "Lynn that is Carl. Remember, it's Carl, not David. Let him go to his mother, he's scared, YOU'RE scaring him."

Lynn kept the knife out as she looked down at Carl; he was whimpering looking up at her. Lynn felt the fog lifting, her voice came out low, "Carl I'm so sorry." She let him go, the boy running straight to his mother. Lynn sank to her knees gripping the knife with all her might, she kept her head down, she was staring at the dark flinty blood that was covering her hands and clothes. Her long dark hair falling into her face hiding the tears that were streaming down her face.

Norman reappeared with a syringe in his hand; he nodded to Tyrese and circled back around Lynn. Tyrese stopped a few feet from her and crouched down, "Now Lynn, we need to give you something to relax yourself. Remember last time you got like this you almost hurt yourself. How about you give me the knife?"

Lynn stared at the knife, the night in her brother's room flooding back to her, she looked up at Tyrese her eyes were glassy and dark; "I killed them all." Daryl felt sick when he looked at her; the grief was rolling off her. He stepped forward and knelt down snapping her out of the dark thoughts she was having. Daryl placed his hand on hers, he guided the knife from her, she looked up at him and let out a sob. Daryl gave her a small reassuring smile, his voice was a whisper, "Ya don't need that now." She nodded as he took the knife from her, he watched as she nervously wiped her hands on her pants.

Norman came up behind her, Daryl threw the knife toward Rick and held her two hands in his, "Norman has to give you some medicine, you're gonna be fine." She stared into his eyes and nodded her head. Norman went to her arm and injected her, she never flinched. The whole group finally took a breath as she calmed. Tyrese offered her his hand, "Come on baby girl stand up." Lynn nodded, but when she stood up her legs buckled, Daryl and Tyrese caught her carrying her toward her room.

Tyrese sat her on the couch in the library, Kat and Chloe had appeared and shooed Tyrese and Daryl out of the room so they could change her. Within minutes Jess appeared with a bowl of water and disappeared inside the room closing the door.

Tyrese took a deep breath and looked at Norman, Rick, and Daryl. "I guess you want to talk now."

Rick nodded his head, "I think we should."

They gathered in the mess hall, Jess had stayed back with Lynn in case she woke. Tyrese stood at the head of the table watching the faces of the others. He took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?"

Lori was the first to speak up, "Is she dangerous?"

Chloe huffed behind the woman, "She saved your fucking son and you're worried about her hurting people. Lady you are a piece of work."

Tyrese shot her a look silencing the woman, "Lori, honestly, she is dangerous. But she would never hurt someone as long as they didn't hurt her first."

Carol looked at him, "What did she do? What made her like this?"

Tyrese sighed leaning against the table behind him, he ran a tired hand over her face, "Lynn's dad was a cop and he ran his house like a prison. She grew up with the kind of nightly visits a man should never pay their daughter. She made it thru and left for college, her only fear was her brother David. He was the only reason she went back at breaks."

Rick interrupted him, "So he abused her all those years and she didn't tell anyone?"

Norman nodded his head, "It's very common for children of abuse to think it's their fault. She thought if she went back during her breaks she could at least keep an eye on David."

Tyrese sighed, "The night that everything happened she came back from a party with friends. She was doing kid stuff blowing off steam." Tyrese paused not sure he could continue. Norman moved to his side, clapping him on the back, "I'll finish big man." Tyrese nodded taking a seat next to Carol.

Norman looked up taking in the group, he knew they deserved to know, he just hoped that Lynn would forgive him. "She was late. She was on her way to her bedroom when she heard her father in her brother's room. So she opened the door and saw the man doing things to her brother, the boy was only ten."

The room gave a collective gasp, Norman continued, "She snapped. She closed the door and went to the kitchen grabbing the largest butcher knife she could find. She returned to her brother's room. Her father screaming at her to get out, but she didn't she went to the bed and touched her brother's head. The boy was curled into a ball crying. From what we know she told him to go to her room and she would meet him there. When the boy didn't move she turned her attention to her father. He came at her, he didn't see the knife in her hand and it rammed into his stomach. He fell back onto the floor, but she was on him stabbing him multiple times. His screams woke her mother from her drunken sleep. When she came into the room seeing her brother curled on the bed and Lynn stabbing her father she went for Lynn. But Lynn turned on her killing her too. When the police arrived after a neighbor called, they found Lynn covered in blood holding her brother in her arms."

Norman looked around the room; almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Rick cleared his throat, "What happened to her brother?"

Norman took a deep breath, "He testified at the trial, telling them everything that his father had been doing to him. Once he was done he stopped near Lynn and told her he loved her. The next day his grandparents found him, he had hung himself. The guilt over everything had been too much for the kid. Because of who their father was they threw the book at her and locked her up here."

Daryl stood balling his fists, tears threatening to spill over. She had been thru a kind of hell that no one should go thru. He took a deep breath knowing that Norman wasn't finished.

Norman looked around the room, tears were flowing on everyone's face, "She was kept sedated here, until I came. I saw in her the person she could be, so I slowly took her off the meds. She snaps when she kills, but we can deal with her. Kat, Chloe, and Jess feel safe with her, she has saved us all more times than we can count. We just want you all to give her the chance that the old world never gave her." Norman looked at Lori, "She saved your boy today, that has to be something."

Daryl couldn't listen to anymore; he left the mess hall and went to the library. When he entered Jess was stroking Lynn's hair and talking softly to her. Jess looked up at him, "She's starting to wake up." Daryl nodded taking off his bow and setting it down on a nearby table, "Go ahead and get Norman, I'll sit with her."

Jess stood up staring down at Lynn, "You won't hurt her? She's a good person."

Daryl sighed, "I ain't gonna hurt her, she's been hurt enough."

Jess nodded and left the library. Daryl sat down on the floor near Lynn's head, she stared at him, silent tears were running down her face. When she spoke Daryl could hardly hear her, "You should kill me, before I hurt someone." Before he could answer her Norman appeared with his bag, he nodded at Daryl who stood up and moved back to the hallway, he needed fresh air.

Carol found him in the guard tower watching the horizon; she hugged her sweater to her and put a soft hand on his back, "Are you alright?"

Daryl turned and looked at her, "I guess." Carol withdrew her hand; she knew her friend was hurting. "She's going to be fine Daryl." He nodded glancing at her, "She asked me to kill her." He heard Carol gasp, "When?"

Daryl turned to her, "Tonight in the library. She's afraid she's gonna hurt someone."

Carol's hand went to her cross necklace, "That poor girl, the things she has been thru. We have to show her that life can be more than all this, show her that she's still human."

Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah. Why'd ya come check on me?"

Carol smiled, "Us broken people have to stick together." Daryl chuckled a little, "Let's go check on the others."

Daryl couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, thinking about all the things that Norman and Tyrese had said, he knew she was fine, but it was her words that cut thru him. He finished fighting sleep and pulled his boots on making his way to the library.

When he opened the door he saw Tyrese asleep in a chair and Kat and Chloe bedded down near the book stacks. He eased his way onto the floor next to her, he had no idea why but he felt that he needed to be near her. He felt a kinship with this broken woman. Lynn moved turning her face to look at him, he stared into her hazel eyes, "Ain't gonna let you opt out."

Lynn stared at the rough and dirty man, her hand snaked out from under her blanket. He took it and held it, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime she felt that she could sleep, without dreams.

**I know this one was pretty dark, but I wanted to make sure I had Lynn's back story in your mind. Now that everyone knows how deeply she has been hurt we can watch her become a full person with the help of the group. Thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews Kaye**


End file.
